Acoustic barriers are often used for various purposes including blocking the sound from sound producing devices in a performance environment (such as on a stage). The acoustic barriers may be permanent or movable.
A portable acoustic barrier can be used for various functions including for example in an orchestra to block louder players such as the drummer, to reduce the sound created by the drummer. This can be used for example in a garage for forming a portable recording studio. Portable acoustic barriers can be used for many other purposes.